FIG. 8 is a plan view illustrating a busbar unit according to the related art. FIG. 9 is a plan view illustrating a first busbar configuring the busbar unit illustrated in FIG. 8. FIG. 10 is a plan view illustrating a second busbar configuring the busbar unit illustrated in FIG. 8. The busbar unit 101 of the related art illustrated in FIG. 8 includes a first busbar 103 provided with a first plate section 134, a second busbar 104 provided with a second plate section 144, and an insulating housing section (not illustrated) that accommodates the first and second plate sections 134 and 144 in a state in which the first plate section 134 and the second plate section 144 are overlapped with each other.
The first busbar 103 includes, as illustrated in FIG. 9, a substrate section 131 provided with a first fusible portion 102A, a plurality of load connection portions 133 connected to the substrate section 131 via the plurality of fusible portions 102A, and a first plate section 134 connected to the substrate section 131. The plurality of load connection portions 133 are respectively connected to a plurality of loads which will be described hereinafter. The first plate section 134 is provided with a hole 134a penetrating the first bus bar 103.
The second busbar 104 includes, as illustrated in FIG. 10, a substrate section 141 provided with a second fusible portion 102B, a plurality of load connection portions 143 connected to the substrate section 141 via the plurality of fusible portions 102B, and a second plate section 144 connected to the substrate section 141 and overlapped with the first plate section 134. The second plate section 144 is provided with a hole 144a communicating with the hole 134a in a state in which the first plate section 134 is overlapped with the second plate section 144.
The above-described busbar unit 101 of the related art is connected to the battery by inserting a battery post provided on the battery into the holes 134a and 144a in a state in which the plurality of holes 134a and 144a provided in the first plate section 134 and the second plate section 144 are communicated with each other, so that the power supplied from the battery is supplied to the plurality of loads such as a head lamp, a fog lamp, or various motors. (e.g., see PTL 1)